Doesn't Even Matter
by Living Colour-fully
Summary: I assume you could say it's my spin on Gwody... Eh, whatever. Read if you want, no need to click on the link if you don't want to see my spin. Enjoy if you want, insult it if you want, don't really care... You notice how I'm not really talking anymore?


Disclaimer- I don't own TDI

Rating-T; for the hell of it.

Plot- A Gwody story, eh... did it because it was requested.

Eh, may not turn out as they hoped for though (here's the part where I shrug)... I'm just writing the ideas that come to me (here's another part where I shrug)

Also, don't expect this to necessarily be as long as Numb, it's just the length of the story I happen to want to write, so eh.

* * *

><p>A young man was sitting on the uncomfortable airplane that he was currently on due to that damned television show. Why must he be forced to go through the pain of this all? He had watched the girl he loved, the one he truly loved ditch him twice, for men who she loved more, both had caused her more pain than they were worth. The first made her looked like more of a bitch than she deserved. The second left her for another woman after leaving his other girlfriend for her.<p>

Why must he be forever alone? Sierra didn't love him... she loved his image, the idea of loving a celebrity. She didn't think the same way of him as he thought of Gwen. Now he was stuck on this show between a woman who loved him for his popularity and one that didn't love him at all. He wasn't one to angst over women, hell he'd become something of a bullet proof vest when it came to hurt. But right now Cody was allowing the pain to fill his being as he stared dejectedly at the other side of the plane. There was no point in staying, he was going to try to get himself eliminated now. It was down to the final 5, between the two women in his life, Alejandro, himself, and Heather, it wouldn't matter if he left.

As he sighed and stood up as the plane came to a complete stop at whatever location they happened to be located in next, and walked towards the front of it to join the other four people as Chris looked at each of them, before stopping for a moment as he looked into the last original male from TDI to be on the show, and raised an eyebrow.

"So folks, this is the final five challenge, who will get eliminated as we enter the lovely snowy Alaskan mountains?" he asked the camera, and then answered himself "Drama of course!"

"So a chance of one of us dying, or possibly having their heart broken? Maybe those two finally hook up?" Cody questions, annoyed at Chris dragging out this intro, and pointed at Heather and Alejandro

"I don't like him!" The queen bee said in response

"Sure, you just blush brighter than a red light for the hell of it?" Cody shoots back, which causes heather to blush said color

"Watch the language Cody." Chris frowned

"Like it matters? The censors can fix it, or at least let's hope they make it look less stupid than that moment with Lindsay, but I'd distrust those producer's brain size."

"I'm a producer!" Chris exclaimed with an eyebrow twitch

"That makes my statement even truer." Cody shrugged, before looking at the three of the five people that was in his presence were mad at him... or seething in rage would be a better term

"Cody what happened to you? You've never acted like this." Sierra asked, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, as he shrugged it off

"More like you've never seen me act like this on this show. But eh, I'm the only fucking half normal one here. Let's go ahead and do this challenge." He then proceeds to sit down in one of the lounging chairs in first class

After successfully regaining his composure, the handsome host cleared his throat before continuing "So anyway, this challenge is going to be a climb, a climb up a mountain, whoever climbs to the top quickest wins immunity, all the others have a chance of being eliminated."

"So I have an eighty percent chance of being in the bottom four of this challenge... that means I'm most likely to fail, so my efforts are pointless... Can I just stay in first class and chill?" Cody asks as he pulls a lever on the side of the chair and a foot rest pops up

"If you do, you'll be automatically eliminated, and that means you get to find your way back home through the mountains." Chris glares at Cody, becoming annoyed by the fan favorite's sudden change of character

"Eh, I guess I might as well participate then, the impact of me landing face first on a mountain when I'm eliminated will probably mean you wont be able to drag me back into this hell hole of a show." Cody says, pulling the lever back and standing up, and motioning Chris to hurry up with all the rules so he could do this challenge

Cody may not of liked the way he was acting, but it would be enough to guarantee an elimination of himself...

* * *

><p>"And get going teens!" Chris yelled as three of the five teens run forward, one dragging behind because of another<p>

"Cody, why aren't you even trying?" Gwen asked, worried about her friend, he'd begun to act more and more like an asshole all day

"Well Gwen, I could take that to mean multiple things, I'm not running because I'd rather not sweat and then the sweat freeze... I assume that's possible, if not, I don't want to risk it. Why am I not trying to win the million dollars? Because by the end of all the legalities, I have five hundred thousand at the end of this, and then I have a great deal of douchebags surrounding me asking me for money. And lastly, why am I not trying to be the other me? Because frankly Gwen, I don't give a damn what others think of me. I was a loveable puppy before, now I actually have self respect, I'm not some kid acting goofy because I loved some one who has a poor taste in men."

"Ouch." Gwen winced at this

"Meh, It's true. You might think that you loved either one, but frankly, what does anyone know about love? Especially considering the two people you dated was either a dumbass punk or someone who got to clingy. I'm not trying to make friends now. I just want to have my damn life back, I hate everyone on this show now."

"What about Si-"

"Sierra, I hate what she symbolizes, I'm not what she pretends me to be, she's in love with the fact that in some world, she may become Mrs. Anderson. I don't like to think that it's possible, but I may have given her a chance if I was as nice as they pretend I am." Cody glanced at Gwen at this, and then had a grin that was sort of unsettling to the Goth girl

"Chris, Heather, and Alejandro are fairly obvious, but why do you hate me? Is it because I happen to not like you back?" With that, Cody frowned and stopped for a moment

"It's because you're... fairly stupid actually." As he continued walking he looked up to the mountain that he would soon be climbing and his frown deepened

"Stupid?" She asked, but Cody didn't answer, mainly because of the sudden ding that they would go into song now

* * *

><p>It had been a day of climbing, and apparently he had moved ahead of everyone else, probably because he didn't feel the need to stop just to sleep, he didn't care if he won, he knew no matter what, he just wanted this challenge to be over now. He had hated the cold from a young age, and he hated this whole situation. But as he neared the top of the mountain, or what he hoped was the top, he slipped, and suddenly fell, and slid down the slipper snowy slope, and as he suddenly felt air beneath him, he saw that there was nothing below him, and he plummeted down towards the ground quickly, he knew that this would be how he would die. He'd die as he said he had hoped he would, face first into a mountain. He braced himself for pain, before his backpack luckily got caught on a rock... for a moment, although it was able to slow down the impact enough that Cody knew he wouldn't die... at least due to the fall... but it didn't matter either way, as consciousness slowly faded away from him, and lying in the snow, he felt himself telling himself<p>

"I hate myself... because I still love... her."

* * *

><p><em>He slowly opened his eyes, and he was amazed at how he wasn't hurt at all, and even more amazed at how he had appeared back on the island<em>

_"How did I get here?" He asks no one in particular.__ He then looked around to see that he was actually back on the island. He was back to the island of the first episode of the first season! He was about to see Gwen step off of her boat..._

_He then flashes forward, to see himself in the cast after the bear incident, he then noticed something that hadn't happened, Gwen was tending to him..._

_"Great, now I'm dreaming." He told himself "Whatever. Not like it's the first time I've dreamed about this."_

_Another flash forward._

_He saw himself fully healed, and saw that he was currently in a make out session with Gwen_

_Another flash forward._

_He saw himself catching Gwen with some face that wasn't visible from the angle heading up stairs_

_Another flash forward._

_He saw himself yelling at Gwen._

_Another flash forward._

_He saw himself with a slap mark on his face_

_Another flash forward._

_He saw himself alone._

_Another flash forward._

_He saw himself older, with an unknown faced woman._

_Another flash forward._

_He saw himself older still, with the woman and little children running around his leg._

_Another flash forward._

_He saw himself, elderly now. He saw the regret in his eyes, the longing still for Gwen._

_After this, there was no flash forward. There was nothing for the longest time. All he could see or hear was that elderly face or the sighs that accompanied it. He felt nothing more, nothing less..._

_After even more time had gone by, only darkness was felt by Cody.  
><em>

* * *

><p>He finally awoke, somewhere warmer than the mountain he had fallen unconscious on... as he lifted himself off of his... wait, was this his bed? He opened his eyes and saw that it was the first class cabin of the airplane<p>

Dammit, he was still stuck on this plane... or maybe he was already eliminated? Could they just be waiting for him to wake up so they could give him the boot?

As he tried to stand up on his feet, he saw Chef walk into the cabin

"I wouldn't try to stand up if I were you maggot, you took a nasty spill to the head." The resident cook commented on Cody's condition

"Noted. So am I eliminated?" The young man asks as his hand moves closer and closer to his head, feeling bandages and then suddenly a sharp pain

"The elimination ceremony hasn't happened yet. Chris was calling his lawyers to see if he was liable if you died."

"Figures... who won immunity?" Cody shot his next question at Hatchet

"The Bitch."

"That still leaves me a few people to assume from..."

"The female bitch, the one that got her head shaved."

"So Heather, figures. So that means Gwen and Sierra don't have anyone to vote for. Perhaps that makes it slightly easier for me to leave." Cody said with another frown as the pain slowly faded away from his head

* * *

><p>"So the elimination ceremony is about to occur, someone's not going to get a bag of peanuts. Someone who will is Heather though!" Chris grinned as he threw said symbol of safety to her<p>

"Next safe is Gwen, then Sierra... Which means that one of the folks about to take a plummet... er, be booted off the plane is male! Let's see some of the votes though!"

He proceeds to show clips of the votes, with Heather and Alejandro obviously voting for Cody

Sierra was shown voting for Alejandro

And Gwen voting for Sierra

"Wait! We have a tie! 2-2!" Gwen said with that until the next vote was shown to be

"Peace folks, if everyone votes as I bet they will, this vote wont matter... if it does, sorry Gwen..." He said as he voted for the goth

"And like I said in the confessional, everyone voted as I bet they would... so parachute me up Chris." The bandaged boy told the host, who frowned for a moment

"Dude, we could drop you off at a hospital... or your home."

"If you're as predictable as I assumed, you're flying towards the Island, to end it there, so right now I should be close enough to home to hitchhike, only a couple of hundred of miles or so. I'll probably meet some fan girl along the way who will drive me there." Cody shrugged, his opinion on getting off of the airplane not changing much

"Eh, it's your choice, so say your goodbyes... We have a minute or two." He told Cody, as he handed off the parachute to the boy.

"Later folks, meet you all again someday!" With a wave, he was gone, and fell into the night.

He had a grin even as he felt the cold wind in his face... That dream may not help him get over grin, but it helped him realize that maybe it was in his best interests to avoid a relationship with her.

Hopefully one day he could actually forget her.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap with the story. To note, the eldest Cody was sad at the thought that he did something bad to thrust Gwen away from himself in the dream. Thus, Cody decided that the approach of just moving on, the idea that Things Change, would be better. Maybe to avoid hurting Gwen, maybe to avoid hurting himself...<p>

And with this story, my depressing stories that involves Cody not being able to find true love goes up to two! I hope this doesn't turn into a long running series about him being an anti-playa... that would be kind of sad, hehe.

So here's my spin on Gwody, or at least Cody's dream about it... eh, whatever. Request other one shots in reviews, I may end up doing some actual romantic shit (Long shot, I know)


End file.
